


Threads

by LongLiveLaura



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongLiveLaura/pseuds/LongLiveLaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they decide to explore their feelings for each other, Laura begins to rub off on Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threads

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ bsg_pornbattle community. Prompt was "through the clothes."

The wine had warmed her body, buoyed her spirit, and Laura felt more relaxed than she had in ages. She and Bill had consumed with dinner one of the last bottles of sweet red Caprican wine in existence. He'd insisted on popping the cork, had deemed the evening a "special occasion," - their first official date since agreeing to pursue a romantic relationship.

When they moved from the table to the couch, the last sips of wine still staining the glass in her hand, Laura kicked off her shoes, tucked her legs underneath her and sat with a sigh and a smile. Bill chuckled as he, too, sat, loosened the collar of his uniform tunic by pushing two buttons through their holes and let the lapel fall open.

"That was lovely," she said sincerely. "Thank you."

Bill slowly nodded his head in acknowledgement of her gratitude for the meal, leaned into the back of the couch with a wry smile.

"You're easy to please," he quipped.

The glass containing one last swallow of Bill's precious wine stopped short of reaching her mouth and Laura raised her eyebrows, looked over the rim at him with a sparkle in her green eyes.

"You don't know that," she purred, smiled coyly before raising the glass to her lips and draining the contents while Bill looked on with an amused grin.

Though they'd agreed to take things slowly, ease across the boundaries of their established relationship into a more intimate one, Laura had the sudden desire to touch Bill, be touched by him. The distance between them, she decided, was too great. She looked up at him shyly.

"Would you mind if I ..." she trailed off, gestured with a pointed finger between the two of them.

"What?"

"Moved, uh, a little closer?" she asked hesitantly, as though he might deny her request.

"Not at all," he said, looked at Laura with a burning desire that sparked a fire in the pit of her stomach. "In fact, I'd like it very much if you did."

She nodded and smiled, unfolded her legs and put her feet on the floor, leaned forward and set her glass on the coffee table. When she scooted over and ducked under the arm Bill held out, Laura pressed herself into his side until they were sitting hip to hip, thigh to thigh. He lowered his arm to her shoulder and she sighed contentedly, delighted in its pleasing weight. She put her hand on his chest and tipped her head back to look up at him, saw her shy smile reflected on his weathered face.

"This is nice," she said quietly, inadvertently dropping her gaze to his mouth.

"It is," Bill rumbled, dipped his head and kissed her.

Though it wasn't the first kiss they'd shared, the feeling of his lips moving on hers was new enough to stir butterflies in Laura's stomach. Her eyes were still closed when Bill pulled back from the brief kiss and he smiled, awestruck by the dreamy look on her face.

"What are you thinking?" he asked softly, raised his hand to cover hers, held it tightly to his chest.

The corners of her mouth turned up in a lazy smile and she opened her eyes, locked a gaze on him so heated he would swear it warmed the air around them.

"That I could kiss you all night," she whispered in response.

Bill tightened his hold on her, drew her against him until they were face to face and their joined hands were trapped between their bodies.

"I serve at the pleasure of the president," he teased, moved in and covered her mouth with his.

She issued a clipped hum from the back of her throat, parted her lips and touched the tip of her tongue to Bill's when he tilted his head and slanted his open mouth over hers. What started as a slow, gentle exploration escalated to a desperate, sloppy tangle of wet lips and hot tongues that had them both panting heavily. Bill moaned into Laura's mouth when she flipped their hands from his chest to hers, pressed his palm to her breast and leaned into his touch. He flexed his fingers, squeezed and lifted the firm, heavy handful and slipped his other hand around her neck. He dragged the pad of his thumb across her nipple, pinched the hard peak through the silk of her blouse and the lace of her bra and Laura whimpered.

Bill was instantly and completely hard. He hadn't had so strong a response to a member of the opposite sex since he was a teenager - chalked his reaction up to the fact that he'd wanted, and not been able to have, Laura for so long. Though he wanted badly to grab her by the ass and lift her into his lap, he feared the obvious evidence of his arousal would scare her off. So he resolved to content himself with the pleasure of working his tongue in her mouth, his hands over her breasts and in her hair, and resigned himself to pulling one off in the shower just as soon as she left for the evening.

Laura simultaneously snaked one arm behind Bill's back, maneuvered her hand between his pants and the couch cushion to squeeze his ass and ground her pelvis into his hip. When he hesitated, caught off guard by her bold actions, Laura's slow smile broke the suction between their mouths and she rested her forehead against his. Bill's dick twitched and he squirmed in his seat as he and Laura both drew rapid, ragged breaths. She raised her other hand to cup his face, drew her tongue along his lips and again ground herself into his hip. Bill, confident now that Laura wouldn't so easily scare, opened his mouth, sucked her tongue between his lips and held her to his demanding kiss with a hand at the back of her head.

When Laura dropped her hand from Bill's face to his lap, he groaned as she cupped his balls in the cradle of her fingers, pressed the heel of her hand onto his shaft and rubbed his cock through the fabric of his trousers. He wrapped his arms around her back, pulled her over as he reclined on the couch until she lay atop his heaving chest.

Laura broke breathless from their heated kiss to nip lightly at his neck, parted her legs and straddled Bill's waist when he lifted the hem of her skirt. He smoothed his hands down her back, over the rounded swell of her ass until his fingertips brushed the velvety skin of her bare thighs. She gasped when he gripped her waist, lifted her over the hard fastener of his belt and pushed her down his body. As Laura slid down, Bill arched up to meet her and the tip of his cock caught in the crotch of her panties. Bill grunted at the moist heat he felt even through the layers of clothing between them, rolled his hips and pushed against the fabric stretched across her opening. He groaned when the material gave slightly and he realized that, if not for the barrier of clothes, his achingly hard cock would be inside her hot, wet body.

"_Oh_ ... Bill," Laura sighed, her breath hot against his neck, "you're so - " her breath hitched as he bucked up into her, " - _hard."_

"Yeah, Laura," he panted, "this is ... what you do to me."

She hummed, deep in her throat, and leaned her weight onto her forearms at his sides, lifted her ass in the air. As she disengaged from the head of Bill's cock, she tilted her pelvis to position the soft flesh of her swollen sex over his erection and dropped back onto him. She pushed up and off Bill's chest, braced the weight of her upper body on locked arms and stared unabashedly down at him. Laura sucked a long, hissing breath through her teeth, closed her eyes and arched her neck as she rolled her hips to rub her clit along his hard length.

When she rocked her hips, Laura and Bill both groaned at the friction created between her cotton underwear and his wool pants as she slid slowly up and down his cock. Laura's silky purple top gaped at the neck, exposed to Bill's hungry eyes her creamy, full breasts as they spilled over the lacy black cups of her bra. He reached up and filled his hands with their warm weight, closed his eyes against the familiar tightening in his groin that signaled imminent orgasm. While Bill fought against it, Laura conversely sped her movements, worked her body over his more urgently, shamelessly attempting to coax her body into release.

"Bill?" she beseeched softly and his eyes snapped open at her invocation.

On seeing the naked desire in Laura's penetrating gaze, the beautiful tension in her face, Bill dropped his hands to her ass, crushed her to him and thrust against her in counterpoint to the rhythmic rocking of her pelvis. He watched with wonder as her eyes widened then rolled back and closed, her jaw fell slack and she suddenly stilled.

_"Ohhhh...."_ she breathed, long and low, jerked her hips as a forceful shudder shook the whole of her body.

Knowing he was past the point of no return, and no longer caring, Bill dug his fingers into the soft flesh of her ass and tightened his grip, held Laura in place and ground into her. He clenched his teeth and grunted as he erupted in orgasm and hot, sticky come pulsed from the tip of his cock, spilled into his underwear.

Laura collapsed her arms, fell to Bill's chest and he caressed her back in soothing circles as both tried to calm their breathing. When she finally took a deep breath and blew it out in a long sigh, Bill lifted and angled his head, brought a hand up to brush the hair back from Laura's flushed face and raised his brows at her in question.

"Did you just ... ?" he trailed off as he watched the expression on her face instantly transform at his words, from seraphic to horrified.

Bill flinched in surprise at Laura's sudden scramble to extricate herself from his embrace, winced and curled up in pain when she kneed him in the groin, elbowed him in the gut in her hurried crawl off his body.

"Laura, what the hell are you doing?" he asked and pushed himself into a sitting position, his brow furrowed in confusion.

On her knees on the couch beside him, Laura hastily yanked her skirt down, dropped to her ass on the cushion and began adjusting her bra, straightening her blouse.

"Bill - oh my gods," she said in a rush, her eyes on her hands as she worked to put herself back together. "I'm so sorry. I don't -"

"Sorry?" Bill interrupted, swung his legs off the couch and put a stilling hand to her knee. "Sorry for what? What's goin' on here, Laura?" he asked quietly.

She stopped fussing, sat up straight, dropped her hands to her lap and shook her head. When she turned to face him, Laura was blushing furiously and couldn't look Bill in the eye.

"You must think I'm some kind of ... _sexual deviant_ ... after that," she said, closed her eyes and shook her head again.

"What? No, Laura - " he chuckled, took her hands in his and tugged until she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Do you think _I'm_ deviant? I was right there with you, ya know."

"Yes, but you didn't - I mean, I - ya know ..." she argued lamely, shrugged her shoulders and whispered "... _finished."_

Bill stared at her for a moment, wide-eyed in disbelief, before he laughed and hung his head. Laura misinterpreted his reaction to her 'confession' and pulled her hands from his grip, shot to her feet and reached for her jacket.

"Wait a minute," he chuckled, rose from the couch and grabbed her arm, turned her to face him. "Laura, wait a minute, will you? Just - wait." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her temple. "You're embarrassed? Because we dry-frakked and came in our pants like a coupla teenagers?"

"Oh my gods," she whined, buried her face in his neck. "It sounds even worse when you put it that - wait," she snapped up, looked at him suspiciously. "Whaddya mean 'our' pants? Are you saying that you ..."

He laughed at her wide eyes and raised brows.

"Yeah, Laura," he said, took a step back from her and pulled at the crotch of his trousers with a grimace. "When I said I was right there with you, I meant _I was right there with you."_

"Really?" she asked doubtfully.

"Yes, _really,"_ Bill confirmed. "Came in my shorts."

Laura smiled, stepped up to him and put her hands on his chest, kissed him.

"Aren't we a bit old for ... that kinda thing?" she asked quietly when she pulled back.

"Apparently not," he chuckled, leaned in and kissed her, slowly, thoroughly.

They broke from the kiss with a wet smack and Laura hummed, smiled sweetly. Bill cupped her chin in one of his big hands, looked into her eyes intently.

"You make me _feel_ like a teenager, Laura," he said softly. "You're so sexy - drive me crazy."

"I know the feeling," she whispered, chuckled and continued, "I damn near ravished you tonight."

"I'm not complaining," Bill laughed, dropped his hands to encircle her waist. "I rather enjoyed myself. Look forward to doing it again sometime. _Soon."_

"Seems we're _both_ easy to please, Admiral," Laura smirked, slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

When they broke apart, Bill pinched the front of his trousers, pulled the fabric away from his body and grunted as he attempted to adjust his flaccid cock where it lay glued to his boxers.

"Dry-frak is obviously a misnomer," Laura joked, smiled when Bill looked up at her, "because we've both soaked through our underwear."


End file.
